Ten Ways to Propose
by Willowsnake
Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabbles Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Seto proposing to Joey in ten very different ways. Enjoy! REVISED!
1. Oblivious

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

Author's Note – Wow! A marriage proposal drabble collection! Who'd have thought of that?

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Seto proposing to Joey in ten very different ways. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oblivious**

Joey sighed halfheartedly as he wandered into the Game Shop, his keys dangling in his hand, somehow matching the pitch of the ping that signaled he'd entered the shop.

"Hey, Joey! What's up?" Yugi greeted cheerfully from the counter.

"I think I got a problem," the blond replied glumly.

"Oh?"

"Ya see…Seto's been a bit distant the past few days and…I don't know what I did to upset him."

"Are you sure he's upset with you? He could be down about something with his company. Did you ask him what was wrong?"

"I tried! But whenever I went up to him to talk about it, he just got all gloomy-like and said he had to go to work!" Joey exclaimed, tossing his keys onto the counter. "I don't know what to do!"

It was Yugi's turn to sigh and he averted his gaze to the counter. Why did the brunet have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he—

"Joey, what's that?" Yugi asked suddenly, pointing at Joey's keys.

"What's what?" he replied, gazing at the keys splayed on the countertop. A flash of gold caught his eye. "What _is _that? I never put that there!"

"Joey, I…I think it's a ring. Is it an engagement ring?" Yugi stammered in realization.

"Have ya been sniffin' cards again Yugi? Cuz there's no way Seto would—"

"Then why is 'My Puppy' inscribed inside the band?"

The blond snatched the keys from Yugi and examined the ring. Sure, it was just a simple gold band, but sure enough, inscribed on the inside was 'My Puppy.' Joey felt himself melt inside. But…was Seto actually meaning to propose?

* * *

Joey stormed into the mansion, then he stormed up the stairs, then he stormed into Seto's office, and then he stormed right up to his desk. "What's this?" the blond inquired, thrusting the gold ring in front of Seto's face.

The brunet's hands faltered on the keys of his laptop, his blue eyes shooting up to meet the blond's blazing amber ones. "You found it."

"Found it? It was on my keychain! How could I not find it?" exclaimed Joey.

"Puppy…it's been there for about a week. I was getting worried. I thought you'd found it but refused to say anything, so I kept my distance. Had I known you were actually so oblivious, I'd have done this differently," commented the brunet as he rose from his seat. He walked around the desk so that he stood before Joey and took the ring from his hand.

"Done what differently?" his Puppy asked, confused.

Seto smiled and slipped the ring onto Joey's ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "Will you marry me, Puppy?"

"What?" the blond gasped. "Y-Ya want t-to m-marry me?"

"I do. Will you marry me?" Seto repeated.

Joey just gaped like a fish for a few moments before he threw his arms around the brunet's neck, startling him. "Yes! Of course I wanna marry ya!"

"Good. Because I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer," he smirked, pulling his Puppy in for a heated kiss.

* * *

**End**


	2. Taco Bell

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Taco Bell

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Taco Bell**

Seto knew this was sappy, cheesy, and completely unlike him, but he knew that his Puppy would get all mushy over it anyway. As long as he had the guts to actually go through with it.

Joey dragged his lover into his favorite place to eat of all time: Taco Bell. He loved ordering the Grande Meal because it meant he could eat ten crunchy tacos without getting any weird looks. And to top it off, the hot sauce was to die for!

"Are ya sure ya don't want anythin'?" the blond asked, looking up at his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"I'm…not really hungry right now. Just go ahead and order," replied the brunet nervously.

Not sure why he was acting this way, Joey thought he'd inquire further but his stomach protested…loudly. Placing his order, he received it almost immediately. Giddy over the thought of devouring his tacos, the blond pranced over to a booth, Seto trailing behind.

As Joey bit into his first taco, he stopped. "I forgot the hot sauce!" he gasped, looking appalled.

"I'll get it, Puppy," offered the brunet, rising to go to the container holding the hot sauce packets. Normally he'd just grab a handful and drop it on the table in front of his Puppy, but he was a man on a mission.

"Can…I help you, sir?" asked the manager as he watched the CEO dig through the hot sauce packets.

Seto glared at him. The manager backed away slowly.

Turning his attention back to the hot sauce, he found what he was looking for and pocketed it. Then he grabbed a handful of packets and returned to Joey.

"What took ya so long?" Joey pouted.

"They, uh, had to refill the thing with hot sauce," stated Seto as he dropped the packets in front of him. "I need to…go to the bathroom."

And then he left.

Well, that was weird. Seto didn't normally say 'thing' and he sure as hell didn't use public restrooms. Just what was going on?

Too bad his stomach took over again. Dousing his tacos in hot sauce, he soon began to devour them.

* * *

By the time Seto came back, Joey had finished his tacos. And when he slid into the booth next to the blond, his Puppy immediately began asking questions.

"What's with ya today? Ya didn't eat! Ya took too long gettin' hot sauce! And why'd ya say 'thing'? And why were ya in the bathroom for so long?"

"I have a very good reason for all of those things." Seto cringed when he used the word 'thing' again.

His Puppy looked at him skeptically.

Seto suddenly slid something across the table, placing it directly in front of Joey. "You missed one."

"Huh?" Joey looked down. There was a hot sauce packet in front of him. "So. It's just a hot sauce packet."

"Look closer, Puppy."

And he did. Joey hadn't noticed that the hot sauce packet actually had _sayings _on them and this one…this one said…'Will you marry me?' Shakily picking up the packet, he felt something on the other side. Turning it around, he saw that a ring had been taped to it. His head shot up and he looked at Seto expectantly.

"Well? What's your answer?" the brunet asked timidly.

"A hot sauce packet? Ya asked me to marry ya with a hot sauce packet?"

Seto had the audacity to look sheepish.

"I think it's cute. Ya really are a sappy romantic," said Joey as he hugged the brunet, making him blush.

"Puppy, an answer please?" Seto begged softly, his face getting even hotter.

"I would love to marry ya!"

The brunet smiled and kissed his sweet Puppy.

"Do ya think Taco Bell caters?"

* * *

**End**


	3. Dessert

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Dessert**

Joey swallowed nervously as he hesitated a glance at his brunet lover. Seto glared ominously at their surroundings—which just so happened to be a fancy restaurant—a frown marring his features. The blond knew Seto wasn't having a good time, but he didn't know why.

"Are ya okay, Seto?" the blond inquired gently.

Okay? That was the understatement of the year. "I'm fine."

"Ya don't _look _fine."

Seto sighed exasperatedly. All he'd wanted was at least _one _whole minute without any interruptions. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was. Because whenever he tried to set the mood to 'pop the question,' their waiter would come up and ask them how their meal was or if they needed anything. At this point, the frustrated brunet was about to lodge his steak knife into their waiter's neck.

And so he'd waited. Five minutes had gone by. He and Joey had finished their dinner and the waiter had yet to make himself known again. Perhaps now was the right time.

"Puppy—"

"Dessert's here!" Joey interrupted, his eyes hinting nervousness and excitement.

Seto grew confused. "We didn't order any dessert."

"Here is your dessert, gentlemen," announced the waiter, placing a decorative plate in front of them before leaving.

The brunet eyed the dessert suspiciously. It was a small box made out of chocolate complete with an ornamental chocolate lid. It probably had raspberries…or little chocolates inside or something. He removed the lid to the box. There seemed to be an assortment of little chocolates and a—

"Some fucking imbecile lost their ring in the damn dessert," he growled. "This is beyond unsanitary."

"Seto—"

"Waiter!" the brunet roared.

"Seto, wait! The ring is supposed to be in there," Joey explained quickly. His lover just gave him a baffled look. "I…I ordered the dessert."

The information _still_ wasn't sinking in.

"And ya say that _I'm _slow," the blond mumbled irately. "Seto, will ya marry me?"

Joey watched as his lover's eyes widened comically and he gaped at him.

"You're…asking _me_?" Seto balked.

"Y-Yeah," he replied nervously.

"No!"

The blond's heart plummeted. "No?" he echoed, pain filling his voice.

It was then Seto noticed his mistake. "That's not what I meant!" he clarified hurriedly.

"Then what did ya mean?"

"I…I wanted to ask _you_…tonight. But you beat me to it. This is going to sound stupid. I was saying 'no' to you _asking_ me to marry you, not saying 'no' to _marrying_ you. So…will you marry me, Puppy?" Seto asked, pulling out the ring meant for the blond.

"U-Um…yes." Well…that was strange. "So, let me get this straight. Ya didn't want me to ask ya? Why?"

"It wouldn't be proper."

"What's not proper about it?"

"I'm the dominant one in this relationship, so it's _my _responsibility to propose to _you_," explained Seto matter-of-factly.

Joey stifled a groan. It _would _be something like that. "Ya really are full of yourself, ya know that?"

"I disagree. The majority of the time, you're full of _me_," he smirked, chuckling to himself when a bright red blush erupted on his Puppy's face.

* * *

**End**


	4. Rubber Ducky

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Rubber Ducky**

"Seto! I'm home!" Joey called as he entered the mansion. No answer. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached their bedroom and opened the door. "Seto?"

"In here, Puppy," answered the brunet. He was in the bathroom. "Did you have fun with your friends today?"

"Yeah! We—what's all this?" his Puppy inquired as soon as he stepped into the bathroom.

The lights were off, but a soft, warm glow lit up the bathroom; scented candles lined the counter and edges of the tub, where a bath had been drawn—with bubbles! Rose petals littered the tiled floor in various colors, making everything smell exotic.

"Do you like it, Puppy?"

"You did this for me?" Joey asked, touched by the intimate nature of the setting.

"Yes. So just relax and take your bath," Seto replied, kissing the blond softly of the lips before leaving him all alone. Joey smiled after him. He truly had a wonderful lover.

Discarding his clothing, he stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the refreshing warmth that lapped at his tired body. Soon, his muscles began to relax and he breathed deeply, inhaling the soothing aroma of roses and wild cherry from the candles. It was so peaceful, so serene. He could stay like this for the rest of the evening.

Closing his eyes, the blond sank deeper into the water, submerging himself until only his head was visible. He was going to have to give Seto a treat later for this, a very _grateful _treat.

Suddenly, something poked him in the leg. Peeking through slit eyes, he noticed a little rubber ducky floating in the water next to him and chuckled. That was sweet. His lover knew he had a soft spot for these things.

Reaching for it, he lifted the rubber ducky to his face and squeaked it, making him giggle. But then something slid and hit his finger. There was something tied around the duck's neck.

Inspecting the rubber ducky closely, he had to do a double take in order to verify if what he was looking at was real or not. Pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he realized he _was _awake and staring at a ring. Quickly untying it from the neck, he tossed the rubber ducky back into the water and slipped the ring onto his finger, laughing.

His Seto was so romantic. He'd never given him jewelry before.

The blond's eyes looked back down to the rubber ducky, which, in his haste, had landed upside down. Deciding to place it upright, he grabbed it, but then noticed something else. There was something written on the bottom of it.

Hesitantly, he read what was written and nearly dropped the toy in his shock. It read: 'Will you marry me?'

Gripping the rubber ducky in his hand, Joey rose from the tub and skidded across the bathroom floor, determined to find Seto. Nearly falling out of the bathroom, he found his lover instantly; he'd been sitting on the bed. And now, he was looking at him amusedly.

"I take it you found the ring?" Seto asked, humor glistening in his eyes.

Joey nodded mutely.

"The question, too?"

He nodded again.

"And your answer?"

The blond pounced on him. "Yes!" he exclaimed, kissing the brunet passionately.

Seto pulled away, smirking. "You're getting me all wet, Puppy."

"What do ya—ah!" Joey yelped, leaping off his lover when he realized the…_condition _he was in. He'd been so shocked by the brunet's proposal that he left the bathroom with _nothing _but bubbles on his skin. What _had _he been thinking?

Making to bolt for the bathroom, Seto caught him around the middle and pulled him up against him, his hot breath making his neck tingle.

"Not so fast, Puppy. I'm not finished with you yet. I'm _very _glad you said 'yes.' Now, let me show you what I plan to do to you on our honeymoon. Look at it," started the brunet, gripping his Puppy's member in his hand, "as a little teaser for what's to come."

"Eep! Seto!"

* * *

**End**


	5. Tradition

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Tradition**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this_, Seto thought as he stepped into the Game Shop where Joey said he'd be. However, when the door opened and he saw nearly all of the blond's friends there, his mantra changed to, _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

No one seemed to notice his sudden presence, though. They were too engrossed in watching Yugi and Yami duel each other.

"I know what you're up to."

Seto took that back. Someone _did _notice he was there. But why did it have to be _Bakura _of all people?

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunet grumbled, trying to keep a straight face.

"For starters…your body is tenser than usual, your eyes are shifty, and your hand is fidgeting in your pocket. Either you're not being satisfied and have chosen to take care of your needs right this moment, or you plan on…popping the question to Blondie over there," elaborated Bakura.

_HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW?_ Seto roared inside his head. "You are sorely mistaken," he ground out, hoping that Bakura wouldn't do anything to put him on the spot.

But the former thief had other plans. An evil glint reflecting in his eyes, he decided to interrupt the little duel for something he deemed as far more interesting.

"Hey, Blondie! Kaiba has something he wants to ask you!" Bakura yelled.

Joey turned his gaze from the duel, his eyes lighting up when he noticed Seto. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

The brunet was livid. If he could have, he would've snapped Bakura's neck, chopped his body into tiny pieces, and scattered the remains all around Domino. But alas, that was considered murder and his Puppy wouldn't be too pleased with that.

"Seto," Joey whined. "What did ya wanna ask me?"

"Um…" For once, Seto was at a loss for words.

"Come on, Kaiba," Bakura taunted. "Ask him or I _will_."

The blond looked at his lover expectantly. "What's he talkin' about?"

It was now or never. Swallowing hard, Seto lowered himself to one knee. "Joey, I know we've had our ups and downs before, and through it all, I've never stopped loving you. A-And I want to take our relationship to a more…permanent level. Wh-What I'm trying to say is…aw, fuck it…Puppy, will you marry me?"

Okay, so maybe he'd had a rough start, but the finish was all that mattered, right? RIGHT?

"Oh, Seto! I thought ya'd never ask!" exclaimed Joey as he launched himself at the brunet. "Of course I'll—wait…ya got a ring, right?"

"A ring?" the brunet echoed. "A ring! Yes! I have a ring!" Seto dug around in his pockets until he produced a small, velvet box. Opening it, he tried again. "Puppy, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Seto! Ye—did ya get me the right sized ring? Cuz—"

"Just answer the damn question!" Seto snapped, losing his patience completely. Did his Puppy not know how difficult something like this was?

"Okay, already. What's got ya so worked up?" replied Joey heatedly.

The brunet's eyes narrowed.

"Yes! I'll marry ya!" the blond answered quickly. He didn't like the look he was getting.

Soon, everyone started clapping for the happy couple. But, it didn't last very long. There was a simultaneous sound of slapping throughout the Game Shop.

"Why can't you do something like that?" Yugi accused Yami.

"Can't _you_ ever be romantic?" declared Ryou, glaring at Bakura.

Malik and Marik didn't really care. They were too busy stealing Yami's deck since he was…a bit distracted.

"Oh, don't think _you're _off the hook!" stated Duke as he caught sight of Tristan trying to sneak away.

"See what ya did? Ya started a war," said Joey, pointing at his squabbling friends.

"They'll get over it," commented Seto as he dragged his Puppy out of the Game Shop. "At least until you throw the bouquet at the wedding. I can see them tackling each other over it already."

* * *

**End**


	6. Hangman

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Hangman**

Joey screamed bloody murder. The game controller fell from him limp fingers and plummeted to the floor. His expression was grave, his eyes were fully dilated, and he had ceased to breathe.

"No!" the blond screamed once more, his expression changing. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't!

He'd spent _hours_ trying to win that Boss Battle! And after his victory—just when he was about to save—the fucking power went out!

Glaring mercilessly at the television screen, he rose from his position on the floor and moved, hoping to find Seto…somewhere…in this pitch black mansion. Alas, luck was not on his side today, for as soon as he started walking, he bumped into the couch and stumbled over it, landing quite awkwardly over the side.

"Puppy!" Seto called urgently, a little strobe of light making its way into the living room. "Are you all right? I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine," came Joey's muffled reply as he righted himself on the couch. "I beat the final boss. When I went to save, the power went out!"

"_That's_ why you screamed?" the brunet balked.

"Yeah. Why else?"

Seto huffed. "So much for saving the damsel in distress," he mumbled.

"Hey! I ain't a damsel!" protested the blond.

"By the way you screamed, I beg to differ," he smirked in response to his flustered Puppy.

Joey pouted and crossed his arms. "Well…what are we gonna do since the power's out?"

"We can play a game," Seto offered.

"For the last time, I ain't playin' nighttime tag with the glow-in-the-dark condoms again!" Joey barked.

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Chuckling, the brunet settled himself next to him on the couch. As he reached for the notepad he always kept next to it, he grabbed a pen and started drawing some lines on the open page. "Let's play Hangman."

"Hangman? Aw, what the hell." Joey held the flashlight while he watched Seto draw the gallows. The lines for his phrase were drawn next to it.

"This phrase is two words," explained Seto. "Good luck, Puppy."

Joey stared at the lines.

— — — — — | — —

"Um…is there an A?" It was always good to start off with vowels, right?

"Yes. And on your first try, too. I'm impressed, Pup."

Joey glared at him and stared at the phrase again.

— A — — — | — —

Should he go with another vowel? "E?"

— A — — — | — E

The blond smiled proudly at his work. He hadn't gotten one wrong so far. "I?"

"Sorry, Puppy," said Seto, connecting a head to the noose on the gallows.

Perhaps he should move onto consonants. "Is there an…S?"

"Wrong again." The brunet added the body.

What _other _letters were commonly used? "What about an R?"

Seto smirked.

— A R R — | — E

"What the fuck?" Joey growled. That did _not _help him at all. What the hell was that even supposed to say? "T?"

"Nope." Seto added an arm. "You only have three body parts left, Puppy."

Joey whined. "Um…what about an N?" Seto drew another arm. "Can't I get a hint or somethin'?"

"You have to figure this one out on your own. No hints."

Maybe if he stared at the letters long enough, a word would come to him.

No such luck. He was just going to go out on a limb and pick a letter. "Y?" he asked hopelessly.

— | — E

"Ya mean I got that? But…that doesn't even help! What the fuck is –ARRY –E?"

Seto bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

"What about…B?"

When the brunet drew a leg, Joey knew all was lost. If he got this next one wrong, he'd lose. Staring at the letters again, he tried with all his might to figure out what it said and then suddenly…it clicked.

"M?"

| M E

The blond's gaze shot up to Seto's and there was an interesting look in his eyes from what he could see in the dim light. Joey took the pen from Seto's hand, drew his own gallows on the paper and made three little lines.

"It's your turn," said his Puppy, keeping his eyes glued to the paper.

— — —

"Is there a Y?" the brunet asked.

Y — —

"An E?"

Y E —

"S?"

Y E S

"You'll really marry me, Puppy?" Seto inquired lovingly.

Tears came to Joey's eyes at that. "Yes."

Sighing in relief, the brunet pulled his Puppy into his lap and nuzzled him. "I love you, Joey."

"I love you, too, Seto."

They leaned into one another, their lips meeting eagerly as they passionately expressed how much those three simple words rang true.

* * *

**End**


	7. Party

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Party**

"Happy Birthday, dear Joey! Happy Birthday to you!" the blond's friends and lover sang as Seto brought out his birthday cake. Quickly blowing out the candles, everyone applauded while throwing confetti.

"Would you do the honors in cutting your cake, Puppy?" Seto asked.

"Sure!" Joey replied excitedly as he proceeded to cut the cake, but then he stopped. "They gave me the wrong cake!"

His friends—unknown to him—were trying very hard not to snicker. Even Seto was having a difficult time staying serious.

"What do you mean, Pup?"

"My cake doesn't say, 'Happy Birthday' at all! This is someone else's cake!" The blond was becoming hysterical; he thought someone else had his birthday cake.

"It doesn't say, 'Happy Birthday?' Well, that's odd," stated Mokuba, smirking.

"Odd? This is horrible! Someone else is eatin' my birthday cake!"

"Puppy, what does this cake say that's made you so upset?"

Joey blanched. He only noticed that it hadn't said, 'Happy Birthday.' The blond hadn't bothered to check what it _actually _said.

"Um…it says, 'Will ya marry me? Love…Set…o.' U-Uh." His head shot up and he stared at the brunet.

"Your obliviousness is just too cute sometimes, Puppy. So, will you finally be mine for now and forever?" Seto asked as he approached his lover, a small velvet box with an engagement ring in his hand.

Joey just gaped at him.

But the scene became too much for everyone else; they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the embarrassed blond demanded.

"O-Only you would obsess over someone else eating your birthday cake rather than actually reading the message on it!" stammered Tristan as he laughed.

Glaring at his friends, he turned back to Seto. "I'll marry ya, but on _one _condition."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"You help me shut up my friends," finished Joey as he grabbed a handful of cake and launched it at Tristan. It hit him in the mouth, which had recently been open due to his laughing; now he was choking on cake.

"I think I can help with that," said the brunet, taking his own handful of cake and launching it at Yami. It hit him square in the head and he toppled over, cake covered candles sticking to his face.

"Ya didn't have to hit him with the candles, Seto."

"Yes, I did. He laughed at you."

"_Everyone _laughed at me."

"True, but I needed an excuse to hit Yami. He _really _gets on my nerves."

* * *

**End**


	8. Theatre

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Theatre**

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Ya rented out a movie theatre for us?" Joey asked in surprise as his lover led him into the empty theatre. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you…alone," replied Seto softly as he anxiously brought the blond toward the first row of seats.

When they sat down, his Puppy just stared at him. "There's gotta be more to it than that. Ya wouldn't just do somethin' like this just to spend time alone with me. What're ya up to?"

Seto shifted in his seat, his eyes gluing themselves to the blank screen. "Patience, Puppy."

"Ya should know by now I ain't got none," he said, pouting as he crossed his arms in irritation.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and music started playing. It took the blond a few seconds before he realized it was theirsong: _You're the Inspiration_ by Chicago.

_You know our __love__ was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul, __Baby_

Then something started playing on the big screen. It was…a slide show…of their favorite photos of them together. Joey felt tears well in his eyes as he listened to the song and gazed at the pictures fondly.

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_

There were pictures of them holding hands…embracing one another…staring into each other's eyes with all the love in the world…kissing sweetly underneath a full moon—it was one of their first kisses ever.

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
We're so in love when we're together  
Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
Always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul_

And there were also photos of their first date! When had these been taken? Joey surely would have remembered if they'd been photographed or not!

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_

The blond felt Seto take his hand in his and the tears finally began to fall. This was so sweet of him! So romantic!

_Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than i need you  
You're the meaning in my life_

There was video clip footage, too! And of them spending time together as a family with Mokuba! Joey was over the moon in love with Seto right now. What had made him do something so sentimental?

_You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
When you love somebody 'til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
always on my mind  
No one needs you more than I.  
When you love somebody 'til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
always on my mind  
I need you..._

As the final note of the song rang out, the lights gradually came back on. Joey, overjoyed by Seto's surprise, turned to thank him, but halted in his movement when he realized the brunet was now kneeling in front of him.

"I do need you, Joey. Forever and always," he started, reaching into his jacket pocket and withdrawing a black velvet box. Seto opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "I love you with all my heart…and if you'll have me, I'd love for us to be together forever. Puppy, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Seto," Joey gasped, their eyes meeting. "Yes! My answer is yes!"

They enveloped themselves in a warm embrace, their love for one another showing on their vibrant faces before their lips met in a searing kiss.

* * *

**End**


	9. Puppy

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Puppy**

Joey sat on the couch as Seto told him to do. "What's this all about?"

"Close your eyes," directed his lover.

"Why?" whined the blond, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Just close your eyes…and _keep _them closed until I tell you to open them."

Resigning himself, Joey leaned back into the couch, listening to the fading footsteps of the brunet. A few minutes later, Seto returned.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly, Joey felt something warm, soft, and _very _wriggly land in his lap. Shrieking, he yanked his hands away from his face, ready to attack whatever had landed in his lap. But when he saw what was there, he squealed in delight.

"A puppy!" he cooed, swooping up the Golden Retriever puppy in his arms. "He's adorable, Seto."

The brunet smiled as Joey cuddled the puppy and began laughing when the tiny creature started lapping at the blond's face.

Giggling, Joey scratched behind the puppy's ears. "Does he have a name yet?" he asked, his hand finding a collar. He soon discovered that there was a tag on it already. Turning it over, he read the…name?

Shaken up, the blond looked at Seto hesitantly. "This ain't a joke, is it?" Joey asked softly.

"No. It isn't," the brunet replied just as quietly, his serious tone reflecting the truth in his eyes.

Looking back down at the collar, Joey's fingers grazed the carved inscription in the metal. The question, 'Will you marry me?' stood out prominently on the dog tag. He brought the puppy to his chest and nodded mutely, too at a loss for words.

Seto heaved a sigh of relief and embraced both Joey and the puppy. "I love you so much, Puppy."

"I love ya, too, Seto," the emotional blond replied in a cracked voice.

Leaning in, the brunet lowered his head and kissed his lover deeply, drawing a delighted moan from him. However, the puppy—not wanting to feel left out—leaned up, too and started licking their faces.

Breaking their heated kiss, they stared down at the puppy, who now looked guilty. He whined slightly and wagged his tail unsurely.

"He is just too cute," said Joey, kissing the puppy on the head.

If Seto didn't know any better, he'd have said the puppy smirked at him. No way in hell was this puppy going to win!

"Why are ya glarin' at him?" Joey demanded. "You're makin' him whine."

"He—"

"Don't go blamin' him because ya can't control your damn hormones!" interrupted the blond as he picked up the puppy.

As he turned to walk away—leaving Seto alone of the couch—the puppy looked at him over Joey's shoulder, his tongue sticking out as if taunting him.

HE WAS LOSING HIS PUPPY TO A PUPPY!

"Joey, wait! I'm sorry! You're still marrying me, right? Joey?"

* * *

**End**


	10. Love

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Love (LEMON)**

Joey arched his back even higher as Seto increased the pace of his thrusts, striking his over-sensitive prostrate ever time. Releasing his grip on the sheets, the blond moved his hands to his lover's back, clawing at him in a primal manner, urging him to go even deeper and harder.

The brunet growled, pausing his relentless pounding only momentarily so that he could reposition himself. Lifting his Puppy's legs, he placed them on his shoulders and started quickening his pace all over again.

His head lolling to the side, Joey felt his arms go limp, dropping back to the bed as if lifeless. "S-Seto!" he groaned as the brunet hit his sweet spot over and over again. Opening his eyes, he stared up at his lover, his face as flushed as sweaty as his own.

But then something caught his eye. What was on the ceiling?

Trying to focus on the glowing symbols above them, Joey moaned as he tried to decipher the message while being pleasured to no end. It said…Will you marry me? The question was written in glow-in-the-dark stars. He could see that now!

An overwhelming warmth of love and affection filled his soul after he read that. Seto loved him! Seto wanted to marry him!

"Ah!" Joey gasped as Seto gave a particular snap with his hips, signaling that their climax was about to come.

Using what strength he had left, the blond pulled down his lover into a heated kiss, and when he came, he screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Seto roared his completion a few seconds behind him, collapsing as gently as he could on his exhausted Puppy.

"Usually…it's my _name _you scream," the brunet panted. "Why'd you—"

He was interrupted by Joey pointing at the ceiling. So he knew. Well…that had actually happened sooner than expected. Seto had wanted them to see the message together after they'd made love.

Smiling softly, he leaned down and placed light, gentle kisses on his Puppy's face. "Will you marry me, my love?"

"Yes," Joey sighed, wrapping his arms around Seto. This was where he truly belonged.

They kissed once more, melting into each other's love and warmth before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, forever wondering of the dreams that would come true tomorrow.

* * *

**End**


End file.
